Immortal Love
by kirallie
Summary: Sam wasn't the only one hiding thinds. Jess was killed by the demon, or was she?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Highlander.  
__Just seeing what people think of this. Let me know if I should continue._

**Chapter 1**

"Sam! Get a move on would ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago. Sam! Ya comin or what?" Jess called out to her boyfriend of the last few years. She was glad she'd decided to take the Old Man's advice to try something new. If she hadn't then she never would have met Sam. She smiled brightly as she finished getting ready. Sure a nurse wasn't the most imaginative idea but she did look good in the uniform and it would get Sam's attention. She turned to Sam as he poked his head around the corner.

"Do I have to?" He asked, almost whining.

"Yes. It'll be fun. And where's your costume?" She shot him an annoyed look at the sight of his casual clothes. Sam scoffed.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." He told her and Jess nodded, yeah she knew how he felt and couldn't really blame him.

"Alright, but please, just try to have fun tonight?" She begged and he smiled, pulling her close and kissing her.

"Okay." He agreed and they left the apartment. Jess shivered slightly and Sam pulled her closer, not realising it wasn't the cold she was reacting to but the feeling of vulnerability that had suddenly hit since she wasn't armed. The small blade tucked into her bra wouldn't do much good but Stanford was usually pretty quiet.

Sam opened the door to the bar for her and they pushed their way into the crowd of partiers. It took a while but they eventually made it over to a familiar face and joined him at his table for drinks.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess called, raising her glass to toast his victory.

"All right, all right it's not that big a deal." Sam was almost blushing from the praise and she squeezed his hand in support.

"He acts all humble but he scored a 174."

"Mmm. Is that good?"

"Scary good." Jess admitted.

"See there you go; you are first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually I got an interview here…Monday. If it goes ok I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said and Jess grinned.

"Hey it's gonna go great." She told him.

"It better." Sam sighed and Jess shook her head at his modesty.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?"

"Ah, they don't know." Sam admitted.

"Don't know? I would be gloating! Why not?" He asked in disbelief.

"Cause we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam admitted and Jess frowned. Sam never really talked about his family but then again she lied about her so who was she to talk?

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" He started to walk away from the table.

"No, no." Sam called after him.

"No." Jess added but then turned to Sam.  
"Seriously. I'm proud of you and your gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." She leant closer to him and Sam took her hand.

"What would I do without you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Crash and burn." She leant in and kissed him gently.

----------------------

Jess woke to feel Sam getting out of bed and she could faintly hear something out in the main rooms of the apartment. But she faked sleep since that was what was expected of her, she couldn't feel anything so Sam should be able to handle the intruder, she hoped. The sounds of fighting made her get up and hover in the hallway, the sounds finally stopped to be replaced by voices.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." A strange, male voice called.

"Dean?" Sam's shocked question was answered with a laugh.  
"You scared the crap out of me." She smiled at Sam's comment.

"That's cause you're out of practice." Dean said and Jess frowned, practice for what? There was the sound of another scuffle and she tensed but then Dean was laughing again.  
"Or not…Get off me."

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" She could tell Sam was very annoyed from the tone he was using and she didn't blame him considering the hour.

"Well I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded this time.

"Okay, all right, we gotta talk." Talk? As far as she knew Sam had had no contact with his family since coming to Stanford.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam asked.

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" At the sarcastic reply Jessica decided she'd had enough and turned on the light.

"Sam?" She made it seem like she'd only just woken.

"Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica." He explained as he moved to stand with her.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" She asked as if she hadn't been eavesdropping. Dean looked her over and then focused on her shirt.

"I love the Smurfs. You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." She fought to not roll her eyes at his attitude.

"Just let me put something on."

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…Seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you."

"No. No. Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her." Sam demanded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay. Um…dad hasn't been home in a few days." And that didn't sound suspicious.

"So he's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam shot back.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Jess couldn't help but frown at his emphasis on the word hunting.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam stepped away and towards his brother. She frowned as they went outside. She couldn't help hovering by the window to watch them but she couldn't hear anything.  
"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." She started at Sam's yell. A .45? What sort of father gives their kid a gun at nine? And what did Sam mean by the thing in his closet? Something seriously didn't add up about Sam's family but she just couldn't figure out what. She pulled back and went into the kitchen when it looked like they were coming back up the stairs. Hearing a noise from the bedroom she went in to find Sam packing a duffle bag.

"Wait you're taking off? Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" She asked, concerned about Sam's behaviour.

"Yeah, you know, just a little family drama." He tried to smile at her.

"But your brother said he was on some kind of a hunting trip." Jess frowned at him.

"Aw yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin and he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back." Sam turned back to his packing.

"What about the interview?" Jess tried.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days." Sam started walking out the door.

"Sam, I mean, please, just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jess tried, grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine." Sam insisted.

"It's just…you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up which is kind of a huge deal." Jess was all but begging for an explanation she had a feeling Sam wasn't going to give.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time-I promise." Sam pulled her into a kiss and then walked out the door.

"At least tell me where you're going." She shouted after him but he didn't answer.

-----------------------------------

Jess sighed as she hung up. Sam was obviously busy or something if he wasn't answering. As soon as she went to walk away it started ringing and she grabbed at it.

"Sam?"

"Sorry kiddo, will I do?"

"Adam! You back from Paris?" She smiled as she settled in to talk to her old friend and teacher.

"Of course, you know I hate French winters. So why did you think I was the wonderful Sam?" Adam asked.

"Do you have to make fun of him? You've never even met him."

"That would be an interesting conversation, how exactly would you introduce me?"

"As the oldest, most annoying jerk on the planet?" She teased and Adam laughed.

"Seriously, how are you and this Sam going?" Jess sighed and settled into her chair better.

"I think it's getting serious Adam. Yeah we live together but...I saw him looking at rings the other day. He doesn't know I was at the mall though. What do I do if he asks? I can't say yes while he thinks we can have kids and how long till I age out of this identity. Do I risk telling him?" She rushed out and then heard Adam's answering sigh.

"You don't ask the easy ones, do you?" They were both quiet for a bit before Adam began to speak again.

"I've been married many times over the millennia and each one if different. Some have known about me and others have remained blissfully unaware. You need to at least admit to being barren, it's not fair to let him think you'll have the 2.5 kids one day. As for telling him the whole truth? That's your choice, but you have to be sure he'll handle it. If you don't think he will then you need to decide what will be easier for both of you, breaking it off now or allowing him to think you've died in a few years. Either way, it isn't an easy choice to make."

--------------------------

Jess smiled as she set out a plate of cookies for Sam. She'd been thinking a lot about Adam's advice and had made her choice, she was going to tell Sam the truth. He deserved to know what he was getting into and she felt in her heart that he would be able to accept it. Humming softly to herself she headed into the bedroom and then froze for a second before she relaxed into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" She demanded only to be answered by a cold chuckle. Eyes darting to the bed where he sword was hidden she tensed slightly as the man turned around. She backed off a step as she saw his eyes, they were yellow and she didn't mean the warm golden colour her teacher's often appeared to be.

"Sammy really does have good taste." He commented and Jesse felt a flash of fear for Sam. She lunged for the bed and her sword only to find herself slamming into the wall. She gasped as she felt her body begin to move up the wall. She tried to scream, to move, but her body wasn't responding to her commands. She glared at the man and he laughed.  
"You'll make a nice little present for him, just like Mommy was. Don't worry, it won't hurt, much." He taunted and Jess continued to try to struggle. She even tried channelling her Quickening into helping her but she'd never been able to manipulate the energy like Adam could. She couldn't pull Cassandra's tricks either not that they'd be very helpful at the moment.

Jessica wanted to scream as she felt a ripping pain across her abdomen and then the warmth of blood as it spread across her skin. But her vocal cords were as frozen as the rest of her. But what really scared her was the fact that her healing wasn't kicking in.

"Better go, Sammy's home." With that the yellow-eyed man vanished. Jess felt the tears gathering as she heard the front door open and Sam calling for her. She renewed her struggles as the shower turned itself on but she still couldn't move. Tears began to fall as Sam lay on the bed beneath her, unaware of her plight until two small drops of blood dripped onto him.

"No!" Sam screamed in horror, pushing himself back against the headboard and Jess just wanted to reach out and comfort him, to tell him it was alright, that she'd be okay. She felt the heat of flames spread against her back even as Dean came crashing into the room and she smiled inside, Dean would save Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled but her boyfriend ignored him, eyes locked with hers.

"No! No!" Sam screamed again even as Dean grabbed him. She could feel the blackness of death creeping up and she embraced it. Before it fully claimed her she focused everything she had on one last thought, hoping Sam would hear it.

'I love you.' And with that her world went black.

-----------------------------------

It was nearly two in the morning when a man approached the new grave, armed only with a shovel and a bag. He touched the gravestone for a moment before putting the bag down and beginning to dig. Half way down he smiled as he heard the sound of someone hitting a coffin lid.

"Hang on Jessica, I'm coming." He called and the banging stopped. When he tore open the coffin he pulled the gasping woman from it and then wrapped her in one of the blankets he'd brought for that purpose.

"Jess, you alright?" She answered with a nod and he went to work refilling the grave. By the time he was done she was up and moving around.  
"Grabbed this from what's left of the apartment." He tossed her a familiar carry case and she smiled as she opened it.

"Thanks Old Man." She pulled out the familiar blade and checked it for damage, thankful that it had been a secondary blade under the bed since there was no way it had survived the blaze. She looked up at him in concern.  
"Sam?"

"He got out okay, just a bit of smoke inhalation. He and his brother left town today. We need to go too; I've got a room for the night a few hours' drive north." He wrapped an arm around her and Jess leaned into the offered comfort.

"I was going to tell him that night." She whispered and Adam pulled her closer.

_TBC...  
__What do you think? Continue or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Please vote in the poll on my ffnet profile._

**Chapter 2**

"So what happened Jess? Not like you to get trapped like that." Jess looked over at her teacher and then looked away.

"It's going to sound crazy Methos."

"Try me." He shot back and she sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. Methos sat down on the bed opposite her and placed a hand on her knee.

"I set out cookies for Sam to find when he got home and then I headed into the bedroom. There was...a man but there was no way he could have gotten in past me and his eyes, they were yellow. He started talking about Sam, calling him Sammy and I went for the sword I kept under the bed. It was...I ended up pinned to the wall and then the ceiling. Then I felt a pain in my stomach and there was blood, but the wound didn't start to heal. He said I'd make a nice present, just like Sam's Mom. He just vanished when Sam opened the front door and the shower turned on by itself. I couldn't move Methos and I tried everything. Sam came in and lay down on the bed, he didn't look up till my blood hit him and then...he was screaming Methos. Then there was heat and his brother Dean came crashing in. He pulled Sam out and was staring at me like he was sorry he couldn't save me. Then it went black. I know, I sound crazy but I swear it happened."

"I believe you Jesselynn. Sounds like a demon to me. Darius would have really been the one to go to for information if he were still alive. I've never really had a run in with one but I've seen their work. You're lucky to be alive because odds are if it had realised what you are you would be permanently dead." Methos told her and Jess nodded, looking a bit pale.  
"I want you to stay with me for a while, I know you can take care of yourself but I'd feel better if you did."

"Once a teacher always a teacher." Jess managed to tease and Methos laughed.

"I wasn't much of a teacher to you kid."

"You pulled me out of the rubble, gave me a place to live and learn what I needed to survive and when the time came you let me go, sounds like a teacher to me Old Man. So where are we headed?"

"I've still got my apartment in Seacouver, we'll head there for now. And I'm digging out the book Darius gave me on wards just to be safe." Methos told her.

"You're sure Sam got out okay?"

"I saw him and his brother at the funeral, he's pretty torn up but it looks like his brother is looking after him." Jess relaxed a little at that.

---------------------------------------

"So are we the only things out there?" Methos glanced at her before looking back to the road.  
"Demons, Immortals, is there anything else?" Jess asked him and Methos shrugged.

"Every legend has a grain of truth kid. Some more than others. Why?"

"It's just, when Dean was asking Sam to go with him he said there Dad was missing on a hunting trip and the way he stressed hunting...I think Sam's family is messed up in...I don't know, hunting the weird things?" Methos laughed at her struggle to figure it out.

"Could be right, I've run into Hunters in the past but none in the last century. Doesn't mean they still aren't out there, just gone underground as people have stopped believing." Methos told her.  
"Please don't say you want to start hunting." He begged and Jess laughed.

"No, just want to know more about Sam's family."

"You know you'll never see him again, right?" Methos sighed as Jess turned to stare out the window.  
"It's okay to miss him, to mourn the life you had together. But you have to move on."

"I know." She answered shortly and Methos let it rest.

---------------------------

Jess laughed as Methos dumped Richie on his ass again. She felt sorry for the younger Immortal, Methos may not like to fight but you didn't live five thousand years without being rather good at it. Richie was actually pretty good for his age and plenty of the moves he pulled MacLeod wouldn't have taught him. She figured he'd had to have picked up some fighting while on the streets and that was what he was mixing into his style.

Richie was a good kid and he'd finally stopped flirting with her as anything more than a bit of fun. Maybe if it wasn't for Sam she could have responded but it had only been a few months. But she was still too much in love with Sam to even contemplate a new relationship. And despite everything Methos had said she was keeping an eye out for sighting of Dean's car. The Impala was pretty distinctive; if and when it showed up she'd know. At least that way she would have some idea that Sam was okay.

Could she see Sam again? That was the one thought she couldn't shake. He knew there were things other than humans around, could he accept her? Then again her showing up could scare him into shotting first and getting shot was rather painful. Then again she got the feeling it was Dean who shot first and asked questions later so if she got Sam alone? But then he might think it was a trap or something. There had to be a way!

--------------------------

Jess looked around her new apartment and smiled, Methos had finally loosened the leash a bit since there had been no sign of any demons near her for over six months. So she'd moved out on her own again and was even pondering college again, or at least night classes. She'd gotten a job in a local antique store that specialised in the late 1800's so it was an easy job for her. It kind of helped when you'd lived through part of the period. Why people were so fascinated with the dresses she'd been forced to wear back then she'd never know. Her new identity had changed her name to Jessia Ryan, it had been Richie's idea to give her is old last name since he couldn't use it anymore and she had agreed. She liked keeping the name Jess so she was cycling through the various names she could use it as a nickname for.

Jess had only been in St Cloud, Minnesota for four days and she already missed the Seacouver group but she hated being smothered and that was what it had felt like back there. Oh she knew Methos would be dropping by frequently, Richie too but it was nice to have her freedom back. And this way she could search for Sam more openly without worrying about one of the others finding out. She'd find him eventually, it would take time obviously, but if anyone knew how to track down someone who didn't want to be found, it was an Immortal. After all they were the masters at hiding in plain sight and changing their identities.

--------------------------------

Jess watched the news in shock. Dean Winchester wanted for murder and then found shot dead in St. Louis? No way. Sure she'd only met him once but there was no way he'd hurt or kill anyone unless they were dangerous to people. But poor Sam with Dean being dead. At least she had a new starting point for her search. Now she really had to find Sam, he'd need help to deal with his brother's death. Making her decision she packed her bags and got in the car. She was going to St. Louis to see if she could pick up the trail.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__So far the poll wants both boys to be pre-immortal. _

**Chapter 3**

Jess smiled as she watched Becky and Zach from across the street. She'd managed to hack the police records to find out what had been going on and was relieved that Zach had been released and all charges dropped. Unfortunately she'd missed Sam by a day but a '67 Impala had been seen heading east so she at least had a direction to travel in.

Watching her friends she wanted so much to walk over and say hi but she knew it was impossible. The best reaction she could hope for would be fainting on their side and Zach wasn't one to faint. But watching them hurt so much. With one last look she turned and melted into the crowd, never seeing brown eyes widen in shock.

----------------------------

"Sam!"

"Becky? What is it? Are you okay?" Dean looked over and Sam shrugged, not knowing why Becky had called or why she sounded so panicked.

"They let Zach go and we were out for the day. I felt someone watching us but couldn't spot anyone. Then there was this woman and I caught a glimpse as she walked away. Sam...I swear she looked identical to Jess."

"That...that's impossible Becky. Jess is dead." Sam choked on the words and Dean pulled over to the side of the highway, turning in his seat to stare at Sam.

"I know that, I also know what I saw!" Sam took a deep breath, knowing he needed to stay calm to calm Becky down.

"Did Zach see anything?"

"No, he was facing the other way and I haven't said anything. He'd think I was crazy!"

"It's okay Becky. Have you seen anything else? Walked through a cold spot or smelt ozone, anything?" Sam asked, thinking maybe Jess's ghost had appeared but then why so far from where she'd died?

"No, nothing like that. I just saw her the once and I know she was watching us before I saw her. She looked normal, healthy but her hair was shorter. And she seemed...so sad."

"Doesn't sound like your being haunted but you should but a line of salt along the windows and doors just to be safe. It was probably just someone who looks like her but if you see or hear anything I want you to call me, alright?" Sam soothed and he could hear Becky finally calming down.

"Okay. I'm sorry Sam. It's just with everything that happened and now I see Jess?"

"Freaked you out, totally understandable little Becky." Sam teased and she finally laughed.

"Should I tell Zach you said hi?"

"Yeah, look after yourself and try to keep him out of trouble." They said goodbye but Sam didn't put his phone away.

"Sam?" Dean called hesitantly and Sam looked over at him, fighting tears.

"We need to go to Palo Alto, we should have salted....salted and burnt her from the start. She died a violent death at a demons hand, we should have taken precautions." Sam choked out and Dean nodded.

"Okay, we can do that." Dean answered, turning around to head west.

--------------------------------

Dean had insisted Sam keep watch as he dug up Jessica's grave. There was no way he could ask the kid to dig up his dead girlfriend; no one could be that cruel. He relaxed a little when he finally hit the coffin and tossed his shovel out. Sam handed him down a crowbar and Dean got to work forcing the lid open. He froze in shock as it sprang open easily only to stagger back.

"Dean?"

"It's...Sam there's nothing here." Dean managed to choke out.

"What?" Sam's voice had risen hysterically but he didn't really care. Dean carefully reached into the coffin and pulled out a dried up rose, the one Sam had given the funeral parlour to put in the coffin since the remains had been pretty gruesome. He held it up for Sam to see and his little brother let out a chocked sob, taking the rose form him to clutch.  
"How can she be gone? Did someone take her?" Sam's legs gave way and Dean scrambled out of the grave to grab Sam so he wouldn't fall in.

"I don't know Sammy, but we'll figure it out, okay?" Dean held Sam as his brother began to cry, knowing there was nothing else he could do for Sam at the moment.

-------------------------------

Someone dug up Jessica Moore's grave last night.

Jessia stared at the one line email in shock. It had been sent by a Watcher friend of Joe's since the bar owner had put out word he wanted an eye kept on the grave. Who would dig up the grave and why...her eyes went wide and she logged onto the site, searching through the satellite images until she zoomed in on Palo Alto for the time mentioned. Sure enough a black 1967 Chevy Impala was parked outside the graveyard. But why would Sam be digging up her grave?

She could head out there but she was half way to New York and there was no way Sam would hang around for long. But there was maybe a way to find him. She looked up the phone book and started calling around.

---------------------------

Both boys tensed as someone knocked on the door and Sam slowly walked over, hand on his gun.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Got a delivery for a Sam Winchester." Was the answer. Dean shrugged so Sam opened the door and signed the slip, accepting the package. He opened it carefully and then dropped it, backing away.

"Sam!" Dean leapt of his bed and was at his brother's side instantly. He peered down into the package to see a dozen white roses and what looked like the hat to a nurse's uniform.

"White roses were her favourites and she dressed as a nurse our last Halloween. Dean...do you think?"

"Sam you saw the fire, her injuries, no one could have survived that." Dean told him as gently as he could. Just when he though Sam was starting to deal with Jess's death this had to happen. Dean bent down and found a card.  
"Don't crash and burn?" He read out loud and Sam choked.

"That night, I asked what I'd do without her and she said crash and burn." Sam told him and Dean felt rage flow through him, how dare someone do this to Sam!

"So someone overheard and is now screwing with you. Nice people around here." Dean snorted and tossed the card down. It landed on its back to reveal more writing. Sam picked it up.

"It's an address in St. Cloud Minnesota." Sam told Dean who shrugged.

"I say ignore it, the creep will give up eventually." Sam nodded reluctantly and they got ready to leave.

---------------------------

Sam couldn't believe what he was doing. He'd told Dean he was going after Dad and heading for California when in reality he was going to Minnesota, St. Cloud to be exact. He didn't know if the address was still good or even what he would find but he had to do it. He had to know what had happened to Jess and this was his best clue. He felt bad for letting Dean take the case alone but Dean was the one who'd said Dad let him hunt solo.

He felt even worse when he found out Dean was going after a pagan god alone but the bus was almost in St. Cloud and it would take him too long to get back. All he could do was pray Dean could handle it alone. When the bus pulled in he grabbed his bags and headed inside the depot, hoping to get directions. Thankfully the matronly ticket lady was very helpful and he was soon on his way.

Twenty minutes later he was standing outside a modern apartment block and trying to decide what to do. Finally he walked over and buzzed the apartment number.

"Hello?" A female voice answered, barely audible through the static.

"My name's Sam Winchester, I..." He trailed off as the door buzzed open. He slipped inside and headed up the stairs, keeping an eye on the apartment numbers until he found number nine. He shakily reached out and knocked only to stumble back in shock as it opened.  
"Jess..." He choked and she smiled at him, holding out a hand.

"Hello Sam." He reached out and took her hand. Letting her pull him inside, his mind too frozen to do anything else.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Sam could feel that he was on the verge of hyperventilating but he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stare. It was Jessica, his Jess, standing in front of him. Sure her hair was shorter but he'd know her anywhere. But how had she survived the fire? Shaky fingers reached into his jacket and he pulled out his gun, aiming it at her.

"You're not Jess so stop the games." Sam demanded despite the fact even he could hear the waver in his voice.

"Sam it's me. I know this is hard to believe but I can explain. I was going to tell you when you got home from looking for your Dad but you know what happened instead. I'm just going to sit on the couch and we can talk, okay?" She slowly moved over to the couch and sat down, leaving the chair opposite free and Sam cautiously sat on the edge of it. He scanned the room for weapons or threats but couldn't see anything.

"How can you be Jess? The fire...they wouldn't let me see, said there was too much damage." He kept his gun aimed at her, knowing that this had to be a trap of some kind.

"It's a long story. I was born in 1866 in Charleston, South Carolina. I was the youngest of six children and we were middle class. Dad worked in a bank and Mom stayed home. It was a pretty normal childhood for the times and by the time I was twenty I was engaged. Then the 1886 earthquake hit. It was horrible. I could hear my mother screaming as the house crumbled around us. When I woke up everything was still and I was buried in the remains of the sitting room. They dug me out nearly a day later and it was declared a miracle that I had survived and was uninjured. One of the rescuers gave me a headache every time he came near and I didn't know why. Three days later he approached me and asked how old I was. I told him twenty and he just groaned and asked 'why me' before dragging me off to talk privately. His name was Dr. Pierce Adams and he told me the same story I need to tell you." Jess paused and he knew she was judging how he was taking things so far. He was trying to figure out what she could be since she obviously hadn't aged in over one hundred years.

"So what's the story?" Sam asked when he realised she was waiting for some sort of response.

"I am Immortal. To quote a rather stuffy friend, 'From the dawn of time we came, moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering when the few who remain will battle to the last.' And that's Duncan for you, he can be a bit...formal and wordy at times but he is over four hundred years old. What it means is I don't age and I can't die permanently unless I lose my head." Jess explained and Sam stared at her in shock. Immortal?

"You could be a demon possessing her corpse and spinning a pretty tale." Sam argued, hating to do so.

"So shoot me, that should prove it one way or another. Just let me stand up so we don't wreck the couch." With that Jess stood and moved into a clear section, spreading her arms out to the side.  
"Come on Sam, it's not that hard." Sam raised his gun but hesitated. What if this wasn't Jess, just some delusional girl who looked like her and knew about her. He heard her sigh and then she was in front of him, her hand over his on the gun and his eyes went wide as she forced him to pull the trigger. The sound was muffled by her body and he watched as her body jerked and then fell back, a crimson stain spreading across her blue shirt.

Snapping out of his shock Sam dropped to his knees and applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding only to receive a sad smile. A shaking hand closed over his and he could see her struggling to breath.

"Wait." She whispered and then she stopped breathing. Sam choked back a sob, he should have put the safety on but he hadn't and now he was responsible for her death. There was no use trying CPR with the damage the bullet had done, if only he'd been carry rock salt and not silver. He ripped her shirt open to see if he could do anything only to stare as little flickers of blue light began to spread across the wound and it began to close before his eyes. He couldn't look away as what had been a fatal gunshot wound healed until there wasn't even a scar left. A gasped breath had him falling backwards away from the now breathing body on the floor. Blue eyes blinked open and then she was sitting up and staring at him.

"So was that anything like a demon?" She asked and Sam shook his head.

"Jess?" He asked and she nodded, reaching out a hand to him. Sam grasped it tightly, staring into her eyes before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.  
"I'm sorry, so sorry." He murmured into her hair and Jess wrapped her arms around him.

"What for Sam?" She asked, pulling back so they could have eye contact.

"What happened, it's my fault." She rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head before standing and pulling at his hand so he'd get up.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes and then we're going to talk, no more secrets." She sat him on the couch and headed for her bedroom before turning back to him.  
"I heard about St. Louis Sam, I'm sorry about Dean." Sam gave her a confused look before chuckling.

"Wasn't him, it was a shape shifter. Guess that means it was you Becky saw."

"She saw me? Oops. I better go clean up." With that she ducked into her bedroom leaving Sam to look around the main room of the apartment. There were few photos and he smiled as he found one of the two of them hidden in a little corner. It had been taken the week they'd moved in together. There were also a couple of Jess with several men and a blond woman, all strangers to him. Other than that there wasn't much about the apartment that screamed Jess to him.

Sam turned as he heard her come back into the room and was relieved to see all traces of blood were gone. The shirt she was wearing was identical to one he'd given her but that one had been destroyed in the fire. Seeing his look she shrugged.

"It was something to remind me of you so I bought it when I saw it. Want anything?" She pointed to the kitchen.  
"Dying's hungry work." She went about making them sandwiches and then they sat back down.

"Jess...what happened that night?" Sam asked after he was finished and she sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded so she took a deep breath.  
"I'd just put cookies out for you and was going to get the bed ready. There was a man in our bedroom except there was no way he could have gotten in past me. He turned around and his eyes were yellow. He called you Sammy, said you had good taste. I lunged for the bed where I had a sword hidden but I was thrown against the wall and pinned there. I couldn't move and he laughed, said I'd make a nice present for you, just like your Mom. Then I was on the ceiling and there was a pain in my stomach. For some reason it didn't heal like it should have. He heard you come in and vanished but the shower came on. Then you were lying under me and all I could think was please don't look up. But you did and then you were screaming and I couldn't say anything. I tried to let you know I loved you and then everything went black. Woke up in my own coffin days later and my teacher, the man who found me after the quake was in the process of digging me up." Jess explained and Sam pulled her close again.

"I'm so sorry you went through that. It's all my fault."

"Was it true, is that how your Mom?" Sam nodded and Jess hugged him tightly.

"After she died Dad became consumed with the thought of revenge. He learnt about what's really out there and how to hunt it. Dean and I grew up on the road, learning how to hunt pretty young, though Dean protected me from it as long as he could. I never liked hunting; I just wanted to be normal so I applied for college. Got a full ride and Dad kicked me out when I said I was going. I never wanted to leave them fully I just wanted to have my own life. And now the demon's back and Dad's still missing though he did call a few days ago so we know he's alive." Sam explained and Jess nodded.  
"But you being killed....I dreamt about it, exactly how it happened for weeks. I thought it was nerves or something. I've been having dreams since then of things before they happen and I don't know what to do."

"So you're psychic? If your gift was just manifesting there was no way you could have known. Listen to me Samuel Winchester, what happened is not your fault. It's that damn demon's, okay?" Sam stared at her in awe before nodding.  
"Good. By the way where is Dean? Figured you two would be sticking pretty close." Sam dug his phone out.

"No missed calls." Sam dialled Dean's number and swallowed as it went to voice mail.  
"Something's wrong, he should answer."

"Where is he?" Jess asked, reaching for her own phone.

"Burkitsville, Indiana on a hunt. Dad gave us the information. Dean thinks I'm tracking Dad down, I couldn't tell him I was following up your gift card. There's a pagan god, the locals sacrifice couples to it for prosperity." Sam explained and Jess nodded, dialling her own phone.

"Richie? I need a favour. You're still in Indiana right? Good I need you to go to Burkitsville and find Dean Winchester; he drives a black '67 Impala. He could be in trouble. No not our sort the kind that got me killed and nearly killed you a couple of years ago so go armed. Thanks, I owe you one. And don't tell the old folk because yes he's Sam's brother and yes Sam is sitting beside me. I don't need a lecture from you tough guy or do you need another ass kicking? Thanks Rich, let me know when you find him." Sam watched in awe as she arranged a rescue for Dean and then hung up.

"Think he'll find him?" Sam asked, ready to run back and save Dean if he had to.

"Richie's an ex-street kid and like me. He'll find Dean, he can charm just about anything from anyone. Real ladies man. Has a bad habit of getting killed in public though. My current id he let me use his original last name for."

"Current id?"

"You didn't think I still use Jessica Moore did you? Be a bit suspicious if I did. It's Jessia Ryan now."

"So your real name?" Sam asked.

"Jesselynn Stanton. Did you want to know more about Immortality?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Okay so we're all stuck in this cosmic joke called 'The Game'. Basically we all go around chopping each other's head off till there's only one of us left and that person gets 'The Prize'. None of us have any clue what that is though and I doubt it even exist. The rules to the Game are; no Immortal can fight on Holy Ground, no matter who regards it as Holy. Immortal combat is one on one - no outside interference, no two on one. Mortals aren't meant to learn about Immortals, if you're killed you move on. No Immortal can have children. At the last, all Immortals will feel drawn to a distant land, to fight for the Prize - this is the time of the Gathering. In the end, there can be only one, the last one standing will receive all the power of all the Immortals who ever lived. Although it's not really a rule, it's generally regarded as poor form to use a gun or similar weapon to shoot your opponent before beheading them. Bad sportsmanship or something."

"So you kill other Immortals?" Sam asked in horror and Jess shrugged.

"Only when they don't give me a choice and I know one day I'll run into someone who is either a way better fighter than me or its simply their lucky day. If I could hang up my sword for good I would but I refuse to die without a fight." Sam nodded, was it really any different than what he did hunting? And then he mentally went over the rules again.

"What did you mean no Immortal can have children?" Back at Stanford he'd dreamed of matting her and having children together.

"All females are barren and the men are infertile. I can never become pregnant Sam. That was part of the reason I was going to tell you. I saw you ring shopping and I didn't want you to propose thinking one day we would have kids." Jess explained, not meeting his eyes.

"So what now? You said mortals aren't meant to know but you sent me your address."

"I love you Sam, I didn't want you thinking I was dead after what you saw. I...I'd like to try again, this time with the truth known. But being with an Immortal can be dangerous. Anyone who comes after me could decide you make good bait."

---------------------------

Richie rolled his eyes as the girl tied to the tree screamed.

"Relax I'm here to get you out." He called making the guy turn more in his ropes, trying to see him.  
"Please say you're Dean Winchester." Richie begged, he'd been riding nonstop for the last few days and was feeling a bit grumpy. Jess' call had not come at a good time but he'd learnt fast that he could never say no to her.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as Richie went to work on the girls ropes.

"Name's Richie. Got a call asking me to check up on you as a favour since you weren't answering your phone; luckily I was still in the state. There you go miss." He helped her up and then turned to Dean, cutting through his ropes with his knife.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on that Scarecrow would you." Dean told him and Richie frowned, looking back the way he'd come.

"What scarecrow?" And then he moved, just dodging the blow.  
"Never mind." He grabbed the girl by the arm and shoved her towards the road. Dean quickly joined them having gotten free of the last of his ropes. As they ran Dean filled the younger looking man in since he seemed to have a clue.  
"So this sacred tree you're talking about—"

"It's the source of its power." Dean explained and Richie nodded.

"So let's find it and burn it." The Immortal called as they ran.

"Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up." They reached a clearing only to find the townsfolk waiting for them.  
"This way." They turned only to find they were now surrounded.

"Please. Let us go." The girl begged, Richie and Dean automatically but her between them and Richie's hand slid under his coat, reaching for his sword. Maybe he should take Methos' advice and start carrying a gun.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." One of the men assured them.

"Please." She pleaded again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—" he didn't finish as a sickle emerged from his stomach. Emily and the woman beside him screamed before the woman was taken by the scarecrow as well. Dean held Emily as her family were dragged away, everyone else scattering in fear.

"Come on, let's go. " Dean coaxed and the three left the orchard, Richie watching their backs the whole way.

_TBC...._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 5**

"Jess...being with me is probably just as risky, maybe more. That demon is after me, I don't know why." Sam warned her, despite wanting to say yes no matter the consequences.

"I know Sam and I don't care. I can look after myself, most of the time. Just...do we try?" She asked and Sam gave in, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I love you Jess." He murmured against her lips and she smiled, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around her, just revelling in the feel of her body so close to his when her phone picked the worst time to ring. They both groaned as they separated and she answered it.

"Ryan. You found him? Great. A scarecrow? Yes Richie I owe you one. Hang on." She put her hand over the mouthpiece and smiled at Sam.  
"Richie found Dean tied to a tree as a sacrifice but got him free. Should I tell Richie to have Dean follow him here?" Sam winced but nodded, Dean was going to kill him.

----------------

Richie hung up and knocked on Dean's door. He'd followed the hunter out of town the previous day and they'd ended up at the same motel, just in case. Now he had to convince the younger man to go with him without telling him everything, Jess so owed him for this.

"Yeah?" Dean cracked open the door and then opened it more fully when he saw Richie.

"I'm headed out and since your brother's where I'm going I was wondering if you want to follow?"

"Sam's in California and how do you know about him."

"No he's not and we have a mutual friend who was the one to call me and asked me to look for you." Richie explained, not wanting to tell the mortal exactly who the friend was, he really didn't want to get shot today.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Oh for...just call him! He can tell you." Richie huffed, this was the last time he was doing Jess a favour, honest.

"Sam? You okay? Where are you?" Dean fired off his questions and Richie grinned, no way could anyone answer that quickly.  
"You sure? So this Richie guy? Alright but you have a lot of explaining to do little brother." With that Dean hung up and headed back inside his room.  
"I'll meet you in ten."

-------------------

Sam hung up smiling. Sure he knew from Jess's call that Dean was alive but nothing beat hearing his brother himself.

"Told you Richie could do it." Jess said with a smile and Sam laughed, pulling her close again.

"I've missed you so much Jess." He breathed into her hair, running his fingers through it.  
"Liked this longer." He commented and felt her shrug.

"There's only so much you can do to alter your appearance on a day to day level and cutting hair is one. Apparently hiding was a lot easier before cameras were invented." She explained, comfortable in his embrace, only to laugh as the moment was broken by Sam's stomach.  
"Come on, I'll cook."

--------------------

Dean kept the bike in site as they sped down the highway. Something weird was definitely going on and he just hoped he could pull Sam out of the middle of whatever mess he'd gotten into this time. He had a very bad feeling he knew where they were headed and was mentally swearing at his brother. If Sam had walked into some sort of trap because of Jess's memory he was going to be mad. But then he sighed, he knew he couldn't be mad at Sam for following through on the card. Dean had seen how badly her death had affected Sam and then finding her coffin empty and that package...whoever was playing with his little brother was in for a rude shock when he found them!

Richie glanced back and saw that Dean was still following him. He didn't know what to think of the eldest Winchester, other than he seemed able to keep a fairly cool head in a crisis and was rather protective of Sam. He snorted in amusement; trust Jess to contact her boyfriend despite what the old men said. But he couldn't really blame her. He'd had to vanish on a few lovers but it had never affected him like leaving Sam had affected her. Because he'd never let anyone get that close since Tessa had died. She'd been the closest to a mother he'd had in years and when she'd died it had hurt a lot. If it hadn't been for the fact that Duncan had started his training within days his grieving probably would have been worse than it had been.

-------------------------------

Jess stood in her bedroom doorway and watched Sam sleep on the couch. She smiled softly as she stared at him, always the gentleman her Sam. Not wanting to rush back into the physical side of their relationship he had insisted on taking the couch. Now that things had calmed down she was nervous. She may have only met Dean once but she knew he would be very hard to convince she was Sam's Jess and not a threat. And even if he accepted her, what then? Would she go with them or be forced to stay behind, left with only phone calls and the occasional visit? If that was what would happen then she was not going to let him be a gentleman tonight.

Jess smiled and dropped her robe, leaving her in a simple cotton nightgown since she'd decided silk might be a bit too much. Moving with all the stealth gained over her century of life she made her way to the couch and then settled down on his thighs. Hazel eyes shot open even as he went to sit up, only to relax back as Sam realised who it was sitting on him.

"Jess?" He looked at her in confusion but she simply leant forward and kissed him. He stayed still for a few seconds before eagerly returning the kiss.  
"What's this?" He asked as they parted for air.

"Come to bed with me." She whispered in his ear and Sam found himself nodding. She slid off him and held out a hand. Sam took it as he stood and followed her to her bedroom. Once inside she slid her hands under his shirt, pushing it up until he got the hint to remove it. His pants quickly followed, along with her nightgown as they tumbled onto the bed.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

**Chapter 6**

Sam couldn't help worrying as he helped Jess make breakfast. The fact that this Richie guy was coming with Dean was good, even numbers and all that but he was scared about how his brother would react. He'd be pissed, that much was certain. Dean had told him not to track the address down after all and he did leave him in a hunt that went south, not that he could have known that at the time.

"Relax Sam." A gentle voice called and slender arms wrapped around his waist. He snorted slightly.

"You don't know my brother Jess. Both him and Dad are very shoot first ask later sorts of Hunters."

"Then he shoots and I wake up a while later, no problem." She responded, releasing him so she could set the table. Sam smiled and shook his head, unable to argue with that. He served the food and they sat down to eat.

"Jess..." He trailed off, unsure how to ask.

"What's wrong?" She put her fork down but Sam smiled.

"Nothing really. Kind of feels like the fire never happened I guess." He admitted and she got up to sit in his lap.

"But it did and now we both know the truth about each other." She told him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"But what happens now Jess? I don't want to lose you again but would you want to come with us?" Sam was frowning and Jess sighed, trust Sam to be worried over all that, not that she hadn't thought about it too.

"I don't know. Part of that would depend on Dean as well. And apparently there are a few things out there that consider Immortals a delicacy. I don't want to lose you either and we won't. Even if I stay here you can come here for breaks and we both have email and phones." She soothed and he nodded slowly before pulling her closer for a kiss. Breakfast was quickly forgotten after that.

* * *

Dean frowned as he parked next to Richie's bike, something about the address was familiar and he didn't like it. He followed the younger male into the building and up the stairs. It was odd that Richie knocked on an apartment door since he had the building key shouldn't he have the apartment one too? He relaxed slightly when Sam was the one to open the door. His baby brother looked fine; in fact he looked more relaxed than he had since Stanford.

"You must be Richie, Sam Winchester." Sam held his hand out and Richie shook it.

"Guessed that, I've heard a lot about you." Richie answered, slipping into the apartment to leave the brothers alone.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Was going to ask you that. This isn't California."

"Yeah." Sam took a deep breath and Dean tensed, this was not going to be good.  
"Dean promise me you'll stay calm?"

"What's going on Sam?"

"Not till you promise." Sam insisted, blocking the door with his greater height. Dean glared at him but Sam refused to relent and finally Dean nodded.

"Fine. Now what's going on?"

"Remember the address that came with the package I got in Stanford?" Sam asked and Dean swore.

"That's this place? Damn it Sammy I told you not to." Dean growled and Sam glared.

"I had to Dean! And I'm glad I did."

"Why Sam? What's so important here that you dumped me in the middle of a hunt?"

"We weren't in the middle when I left and you're the one that left me there! I didn't know it was a pagan god! And it's Jess, Dean. She's alive." Dean froze, staring at Sam in shock.

"Christo." He tried only to get an unamused glare in response.  
"What? You stand there saying Jess is alive and then expect me not to check that?"

"I'm not possessed Dean and neither is she. I'm not stupid, I did the tests." Sam told him and Dean tried to work that out in his head.

"Then how?"

"I wasn't the only one keeping secrets." Sam admitted.  
"She's different but not a bad different Dean. Please, give her a chance to explain?" Sam begged and Dean fought the sad puppy eyes for as long as he could.

"Alright. Can I go in now?" Sam nodded and went back inside, Dean following him. He looked around the apartment briefly before focusing on the blond before him.

"Hello Dean." Jess greeted him.

_TBC...  
__Very short I know but all I had time to do. I hate holidays! Means my mum's off work and I can't write!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the extremely long wait._

**Chapter 7**

Dean hesitantly entered the apartment, eyes scanning it automatically for threats and exits. He couldn't help staring at the way Sam stood with his arm around the girls' waist. She looked like Jess, sounded like her…..but it was impossible.

"Sam…"

"Dean its okay, you really think I'm dumb enough to not test?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged, knowing he had to be careful.

"I think that Jess is a big weak spot for you and that you might not be thinking clearly." Dean answered and Sam nodded to his surprise.

"Richie why don't you and Sam go grab some groceries for dinner?" Jess offered and Sam frowned before sighing and nodding. He kissed her gently.

"Try not to kill each other?" Sam asked and Jess kissed him back.

"I promise I won't do anything to Dean, if he kills me I'll make him clean it up while I change clothes." She promised and Sam nodded before looking at Richie who headed out of the apartment. Sam followed, pausing beside Dean.

"Dean just listen okay?" Sam pleaded and Dean nodded slightly, not taking his eyes of Jess. Sam went with Richie, leaving the two people he loved most in the world alone.

"So wanna start explaining why I shouldn't kill you?" Dean demanded and Jess sat down, motioning for him to sit down too.

"Because Sam would neve forgive you? At least this time you're not saying I'm out of Sam's league or commenting on my clothes." She told him and Dean just glared.  
"Silver and holy water right?" She asked and Dean nodded, testing her with them, frowning when she didn't react.

* * *

Sam and Richie walked inside, looking for signs of fighting only to find Jess in the kitchen and Dean in the shower.

"Jess?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed in his embrace, looking up to smile at him.

"It's okay. We're both still alive and I didn't even die temporarily. He's wary still but I think he'll accept." She told him and Sam slumped in relief. Jess kissed him softly and Sam held her tightly to his chest. She just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Richie watched them, smiling sadly. They looked perfect together, he could see that and why he would never have worked with her. But he knew that their relationship could only end in heartbreak, either Jess would lose her head to someone or Sam would die, of old age or not it didn't matter, he would leave Jess one day. He looked over as Dean joined him in watching them, looking pensive.

"So you're like….." Dean nodded at Jess and Richie nodded.

"But younger, still in my first century. Her teacher is friends with mine, only met Jess after she left Stanford." Richie told him and Dean nodded. Jess and Sam pulled apart and Sam looked at his brother who shrugged and then nodded. Sam grinned and lunged over to give Dean a brief hug. Dean grimaced but patted his back.

"Thanks." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I'm giving them a chance Sam, still not sure about all this but…." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, knowing it was the best Dean could do.

"So who's helping me with dinner?" Jess asked and then laughed as Dean and Richie fled the kitchen.

* * *

Jess smiled up at Sam has he hovered over her. She pulled his head down into a kiss even as he pushed her nightgown up, his hand gently travelling across her body, making her moan. She put her hands on Sam's pants and shoved them down, making him grin and nod. Kissing muffled their moans since Dean and Richie were just on the other side on a thin wall, no need to give them a free show.

When they were done Sam curled up around her, holding her as close as he could, burying his face in her hair. He was glad Dean had at least agreed to give Jess a chance, he didn't know what he would have done if Dean had tried to kill her. Dean was his big brother, practically his Dad in a lot of ways, and he loved him but he loved Jess too.

"Thinking hard?" Jess whispered and Sam shrugged, nuzzling the back of her neck. She turned in his embrace and kissed him gently.  
"What is it?" She asked and Sam sighed.

"It's nothing Jess." Sam argued and she stared at him.  
"I just…..what are we going to do now?" He asked and Jess sighed.

"Well Dean seems willing to accept I'm alive but I don't think he'd accept me tagging along." She admitted softly and Sam nodded sadly.  
"Hey, it'll be okay Sam, we'll work something out. You guys can come stay here all the time as far as I'm concerned." Jess assured him and Sam nodded.  
"Good, now go to sleep." She kissed him again and curled up into him.

* * *

Sam frowned as he saw Jess and Richie tense. Richie casually reached for his jacket and pulled out his sword, keeping it down out of side.

"Hey Jesse! Do an old man a favour and open the door!" A male voice called and Richie put his sword away but started eyeing the window.

"Don't even think about it!" Jess hissed at him and Richie pouted.

"This is your mess to explain Jesselynn, I have no need to get the old man mad at me." Richie argued, unfortunately for him a little too loudly.

"Hey Brat! What the hell are you two up to in there?" The man called and Richie winced. Jess grinned but got up to go to the door. Sam and Dean leant forward to see as she opened the door to see a tall, thin man with brown hair. He grabbed Jess and picked her up, spinning her around.  
"And how is my favourite st…Jess?" Methos demanded as he spotted the brothers.

"You wanted to meet Sam one day…..Adam this is Sam and his brother Dean. Guys this is my teacher, Adam Pierson."

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not Mine. _  
_Sorry for the very long wait._

**Chapter 8**

"Jesselynn!" Methos stared at his student and then the two men standing further in the room. He knew the taller one was her Sam, he'd seen the photo when he'd managed to save it from the wrecked apartment not to mention seeing him at the funeral.

Sam took a deep breath and stepped forward, offering his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." Methos stared at him but then took his hand and shook it.

"Considering my student nearly died because of you….but she's happier with you around so yeah." He admitted, seeing the kid relax when he added the last bit."And if you'll excuse us we need to talk." Methos stared at Jess who sighed but nodded.

"Jess?"

"It's fine Sam." She answered, kissing his cheek and Sam nodded, hugging her briefly. She nodded at Richie and followed Methos from the apartment.

"Relax, the old man's just gonna rant for a bit." Richie assured the brothers. "Teacher or not, her life is her choice."

"And what do you think?" Sam asked him.

Richie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hated wearing it so short but he had needed to look a bit different. "I think the only way this is gonna end is badly. Either Jess loses a fight and her head or you die and she has to live forever without you." He told the truth and saw Sam flinch. "Just having to walk away from you was bad enough….but one day you will die, even if it is from old age which I get the feeling isn't very likely for you guys."

Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder, knowing Sam needed to hear the cold hard facts but hating seeing his baby brother in pain, emotional or physical. Sam moved away from them and into the bedroom, closing the door and Dean sighed. "How likely is it she'll…..lose her head?" Dean asked and Richie flopped onto the couch.

"She's good, very good. But woman are at a disadvantage, smaller and weaker for the most part. Speed can compensate for some of that, so can knowing your surroundings better. Plus the older you get the better you get and she's over a century….but odds are one day she'll run up against someone better. Same goes for me, dieing as a teenager is not good." Richie admitted.

Dean frowned and then got it. "Cause you never reached your physical peak."

Richie nodded. "Yeah, I can train, build muscle and speed, stuff like that but I have the body and metabolism of a teenager."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Could be worse…..there was this kid, Kenny…..he died as a kid and ended up using that to cheat and take heads. Played the innocent new immortal to get older ones to take him in. He died permanently a few years back though." That made Dean shudder.

"So what's it like, dying?"

"Most of the time it hurts like hell. My first time….I got shot. Died that way a few times now, wash in a crash in a motorcycle race. Things like that. Best way is something that kills you real quick like a shot to the heart or a painless poison."

"Huh." Dean thought it over and figured those were about the least painless ways to die. "Considering what we do every day….odds are we'll either be eaten, turned into a hunt or left to die very painfully and slowly." He admitted. "Could you come back from being eaten?"

"As long as our head is attached to our neck and there's enough of the body left, yes. But it isn't pleasant and takes a long time." Methos answered as he walked back in.

"Where's Sam?" Jess asked and Dean nodded at the bedroom so she went in. "Sam?" She called and he looked up, smiling softly. She walked over to the bed and stood between his legs, ars around his neck. "Hey."

"Hey." He tugged her down to kiss her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, old man ranted for a bit about this being crazy and dangerous so he's over it now." She assured him.

"Good." Sam murmured, holding her close. Jess just hugged him, knowing he needed it.

* * *

Methos watched as the young ones laughed and talked over dinner. It was good to see Jess so animated again as she leant against Sam who had an arm wrapped around her. He wished Sam was one of them, well at least pre-immortal but that familiar feeling was totally absent from the young mortal. He knew it couldn't last forever and when it ended he'd have to pick up the pieces again but Jess had to make her own choices. If any demons showed up thought…well he could teach them just why he was called Death.

* * *

Jess kissed Sam and then pulled back. "You sure you have to go?" She asked and Sam nodded, obviously not eager to leave.

"There's kids missing." Sam answered and that was all she needed to know.

"Then you better go fast so you can come back." She whispered before kissing him again, she knew that every time he left it could be the last.

"I'll be back soon." Sam murmured and the Jess watched as he headed for the Impala to join his brother, staying outside until the car was out of sight.

Sam watched the apartment building until it was out of sight and then went to his notes, trying to figure out what had taken the missing children.

* * *

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked as he took one of the tasers.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean grinned at him and Sam shook his head

"Damn."

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Dean warned and then they headed inside, making their way downstairs slowly. Sam nodded at a cupboard when a soft noise came from it and Dean nodded. "On three. One. Two. Three." Dean swung the door open, revealing the missing children crouched within.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered and the children nodded.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go. Alright, go!" Dean urged and Sam started to lead the children upstairs when a hand grabbed his leg, knocking him back down. The children screamed and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. "Sam!" Dean shot his taser but missed. "Sam, get 'em outta here!"

"Here take this!" Sam threw his own weapon to his brother before taking the children out.

"Come on!" Dean muttered as he searched for the creature, gasping as he was shoved backwards. He scrambled up and shook his head before lunging across the collected water to grab the taser, not even thinking as he fired. Dean jerked along with it as the electricity flowed through the water, eyes wide in shock before he slumped.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran down the stairs. He rushed to his brothers' side and knelt in the filthy water, lifting Dean into his arms. "Dean, hey. Hey."

_TBC…..  
__So is Dean pre-immortal or mortal? Next chapter will tell._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Sam cradled Dean close, hand scrambling to find a pulse but there was nothing and he clung to his brother. "No, no Dean. Not like this." He begged, rocking the slack body in his arms. Sam fumbled in his pocket with one hand, hitting speed dial shakily.

"Hey Sam. How's the hunt going?"

"Jess." He choked out past tears and in her apartment Jess straightened up in alarm, catching Richie's attention.

"Sam? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Dean….he….he won't wake up." Sam sobbed and Jess' eyes went wide in horror even as she grabbed her coat and sword.

"Stay there Sam, I'm coming." She promised.

"Jess?" Richie asked, getting up.

"Dean's dead." She answered and he swore, he'd seen how close the brothers were and hated to think what Dean's death would do to Sam. So he went after her.

By the time they reached the place Sam and Dean had been heading it had been nearly six hours. Looking around they warily made their way into the building and into the basement, Jess freezing as she saw Sam sitting in clod filthy water, his brother's body held to his chest as he rocked them. "Sam?" She called softly, moving closer. He raised his head slowly to reveal bloodshot eyes. "Oh Sam." She knelt in front of him in the water, noticing how cold his skin was. She reached out to gently touch Dean and felt a flash of relief; his body was nowhere near as cold as it should be considering the circumstances. "Come on Sam, you'll get sick if you stay in the water." Richie moved closer and gently pulled Dean from his arms, relieved when Sam didn't fight him. Richie could feel it gathering and figured they only had a few minutes left. Jess hauled Sam to his feet and he swayed dangerously so she helped him over to the stairs to sit down. Sam was shaking as she took her coat off and draped it over him. "It's okay Sam, everything going to be alright." She whispered as she held him close. As selfish as the thought was she couldn't help but wish it was Sam who would be one of them, not his currently dead brother.

Sam shook his head. "Dean's dead." He whispered and Jess kissed his cheek.

"Not for long Sam." She looked at Richie who nodded and backed away from Dean's body, they could both feel it. "Look Sam, it's okay." She gently turned Sam so he was looking at the dry floor Richie had laid Dean's body out on. Sam bit his lip, fighting more tears and she squeezed his hand, her other hand running through his hair soothingly. "Wait for it….."

One the floor Dean's back arched, eyes flying open as he gasped for air and Sam made a noise of shock and hope. Dean coughed and rolled onto his side before pushing himself up, hand going to his head in pain. "Sorry about that, it takes a bit to get used to." Richie told him, offering him a hand up. Dean blinked up at him in confusion but at least the pain was fading.

"D…Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean looked over at him.

"Sammy? What happened?" He asked in confusion and Sam slipped off the stairs in shock. He shakily crawled towards his brother but then hesitated, looking to the two immortals who nodded. Sam reached out to touch his brother and Dean stayed still, confused and worried by Sam's reaction. Sam scrambled towards him, falling into his arms and Dean grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam clung to him, feeling the warmth of his body and the reassuring sound of his heart beating. "You…you jerk!" He got out and Dean stared at them all in bewilderment.

"Sam?"

"Electricity and water don't mix! You…..you died!" Sam yelled at him and Dean paled.

"I…what? No. That's impossible." Dean denied and Richie rolled his eyes but grabbed Dean's hand and cut it with some debris, causing him to curse and then stare at his hand in shock as the wound healed.

"Welcome to immortality Dean." Jess said and Sam looked over at her as he realised.

"But…that means…" She nodded and Sam winced.

"Sam?"

"All immortals are Foundlings." Jess answered for him.

Dean frowned and then shook his head. "No, that's not possible!" He denied. "I saw pictures of Mom pregnant."

"I'm sorry Dean but it's true. No Immortal is born from mortals. Your mother must have lost the baby and either the hospital swapped it for you or you were found by your parents and taken in as theirs." Jess explained. Dean looked at her and then at Sam who grabbed his hand tightly.

"Don't care Dean. You're my brother, blood related or not. You practically raised me." Sam assured him before shivering violently.

"You're frozen Sam."

"Someone decided to sit in that muck." Richie pointed out and Sam glared at him.

Dean got up and pulled Sam to his feet. "Let's go get you dry and warm little brother." Sam smiled and nodded. He was so happy, Dean wasn't dead! Richie moved to Sam's other side, seeing he was a bit shocky and cold, just in case.

They got out of there and headed for a hotel, Jess paying for a suite of rooms. She immediately dragged Sam into the shower, getting him warmed up and clean, holding him when he cried. "Let it out Sam." She murmured as she ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

Eventually the tears stopped and he looked at her. "Dean….he's really one of you." He whispered and she nodded.

"He'll need to be trained how to survive as one of us."

"Will you teach him?"

"Me? No way, not Richie either. And the old man very rarely takes students. Best bet would be Duncan, Richie's teacher but…..well a lot of people call him a Boy Scout."

"So our casual disregard for a lot of laws….."

"Would grate against his sense of honour, yeah." She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. Sam followed her out and sat down when urged, letting her dry his hair for him, enjoying the gentle rubbing. "But he would be the best to at least get Dean through his first year or so. Sam….you know things will change right?"

"Change how? I mean…Dean can't die now unless he loses his head and he needs to learn how to use a sword."

"And if he is Challenged Sam then you can't interfere. Just like you can't for me. And I know you're used to always watching each other's back."

What she said was true. Letting Dean go off and fight, maybe die permanently wasn't something he was sure he could do. "How do I change the habits of a lifetime?" he murmured and she kissed him.

"With practice. Come on; let's go see how he's doing." They got dressed and left the bathroom to find Dean pacing restless, already showered and in clean clothes.

Dean stopped pacing when they emerged, looking Sam over for injuries. "I'm not hurt Dean." Sam told him before sneezing.

Richie chuckled, sprawled on the couch. "Maybe not but it sounds like you managed to catch a cold in that filthy water." Sam shot him a glare and sat down, Jess settling in his lap comfortably.

"Dean sit down, we have a lot to work out." She told him and Dean grimaced but sat.

"Fine." He grumbled, staring at the carpet.

_TBC….._


End file.
